Alemania e Italia De circo
by Desaparecer
Summary: Alemania y Fem!Italia intentan contar su historia pero... la persona que narra es constantemente interrumpida por... "estupideces". Historia corta, aleatoria y absurda, que espero que saque alguna sonrisa. (Y creo que Alemania me matará algún día por escribir esto :D) NOTA: User se refiere a aquel que escribe la historia*.


¿Qué pasaría si Italia hubiese sido mujer?

Bueno, aquí va un (mierdoso) fanfic que relatará un poco… he… he… (No me maten por favor)

Estoy traduciendo esto al inglés, así que dentro de poco estará… o eso espero

User- Para empezar, aquí estará el narrador de la historia… ¡PRUSIAAAA…! Espera un momento…

Prusia- KESESESESE, PUES CLARO QUE EL AWESOME VA A RELATAR LA HISTORIA. A ver, empezaré por donde comienza todo…

User- ¡PRUSIA, BASTARDO, TÚ HAS TACHADO EL NOMBRE DEL NARRADOR Y HAS PUESTO EL TUYO! Se nota un montón tu letra, imbécil.

Prusia- NAH, no pasa nada, de todas maneras yo la contaré mejor que ese narrador de pacotilla… a ver, empezando por donde comienza todo:

"De repente, Alemania se encontró con una caja de madera en mitad del camino, la abrió y allí estaba la joven italiana amarrada y dormida, y claro, a mi hermano que no se abstiene a nada y le va el sado-…"

Alemania- PRUSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTÚPIDO, ¿¡QUÉ PUÑETAS DICES!? ESTÁ CLARO QUE NO SABES DECIR NADA.

Prusia- Anda, no seas mentirosillo, que tú mismo me dijiste borracho que el culo que tenía te dejaba tonto…

*Alemania se pone inmediatamente rojo y de solo pensar la imagen del trasero de Italia le sangra la nariz*.

Alemania- Se-serás… *sigue rojo como un tomate*.

User- … Hola y tal… estoy aquí… se supone que la historia la contaba yo…

Prusia- Bueno, seguiré contando… el caso es que Alemania e Italia se lo pasaron muy bien esa noche y…

*Prusia ahora mismo está volando por los cielos a consecuencia de un Falcon Punch atestado por Alemania*.

User- ¿Puedo empezar ya a narrar la historia?

*Alemania asiente y se va*.

User- Bien, por fin podré hacer mi trabajo en paz…

-Secuencia-

Alemania estaba supuestamente peleando con el descendiente del Imperio Romano en la Primera Guerra Mundial, pero no veía a nadie por ninguna parte.

Justo cuando creía que todo era una táctica magistral o un sueño, vio en mitad de su camino una caja de madera que ponía "tomates".

Alemania extrañado tocó la caja con un palo con el que se ayudó para cruzar la frontera. Se sobresaltó al oír llanto dentro de la caja. ¿Sería alguna táctica de defensa o de ataque…?

Alemania cayó en la cuenta de que había alguien dentro, así que intentó abrir aunque el llanto suplicaba que no abriese. Cuando Alemania la abrió, una mujer con uniforme militar y con el peinado de cola de caballo salió disparada pidiendo piedad y-

Prusia (al parecer volvió del vuelo)- VAAAAAAAAAMOS, ESA PARTE YA LO SABEMOS TODOS, LO DEL CAPÍTULO DOS.

User- ¡EH, QUE ESTO ESTABA RECUPERANDO SERIEDAD! Ya lo has estropeado…

Prusia- No pasa nada, a ver, yo lo resumo: Fue lo mismo, y cuando Italia gritó "Haré lo que sea" lo gritó de una manera que se oyó hasta en Francia, lo que provocó que Francis malpensase y tratase de capturar a Italia con intenciones "de cariño" constantemente. EA, YA ESTÁ.

User- Prusia… las cosas no se cuentan así…

Prusia- SI LAS CUENTO YO SÍ, YA QUE SOY AWESOME. KESESESESE…

User- ¿Quieres que cuente en este fanfic cómo Hungría se rió de ti al ver que tus 5 metros no funcionaron una noche…?

*Prusia entra en pánico y se va a una esquina*- Hun… Hungría es tan cruel…

Italia- Ve~… ¡Hola narrador! Espera… tú no eres narrador… el narrador era Austria, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces en su lugar? Ve~ ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Está en el hospital? WAAAAAAAAAAAH VE~ ESO ES HORRIBLE *se pone a llorar* Al menos podría traerle al hospital unos espaguetis o algunos canelones para que se recuperase pronto…

User- Italia… relájate, el probablemente esté ahora mismo en su casa tocando el piano. Fue el idiota de tu cuñado que quería relatar la historia y se nombró a él mismo narrador, nada más.

Italia- Ah… ¿y por qué no narra?

User- Pues… porque…

Prusia- Es una amargada que relata lo no-awesome, se lía por las ramas y no cuenta los detalles sexuales.

User- ¿¡PERO TÚ NO ESTABAS EN TU ESQUINA, ALBINO DE MIER…!?

Italia- Ah, ve~ de eso no hay problema. Por ejemplo, el otro día Alemania llegó de no sé dónde y como hacía tiempo que no lo veía pues estaba únicamente vestida con una camiseta de entrenamiento suya esperándolo en el salón. Al verme se puso como una moto y nos fuimos a ducharnos juntos y-…

User- VALE, YA PARA, QUE VA A VENIR LUDWIG Y SE VA A ARMAR LA GORDA.

Prusia- Por mí que siga… oye Ita-chan, ¿tú no podrías hablar con Hungría sobre tener más sexo conmigo o algo así…?

Italia- ¿¡VE~!?¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué yo?

Prusia- Ya sabes… tú eres una mujer, entre mujeres se entienden y tal… - Prusia se detuvo a mirar el escote de Italia, el cual ella no se había dado cuenta que lo llevaba muy suelto- Y eso… También podrías darle consejos, según tengo entendido lo hacéis tú y Ludwig constantemente y…

Alemania *muy rojo*- ¿¡PERO DE QUÉ PUÑETAS HABLÁIS!?

User- Aquí se va a liar una buena… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CÁMARA DE KIKU CUANDO MÁS LA NECESITO?

Japón *al instante*- Sírvete tú misma *le tiende la cámara con capacidad para 20 minutos*- haz todos los videos que quieras, pero luego yo quiero una copia.

Alemania- Prusia… como estés molestando a Italia… *levanta el puño amenazante*.

Prusia *un poco nervioso*- Kesesesese, ¡claro que no molestaba a tu novia, brodah!

Italia- Es verdad, tranquilo Lud~ tan solo me preguntó acerca de cuándo tenemos sexo y esas cosas, yo le iba a responder que todos los días y que siempre la que insiste (o casi siempre) soy yo. También lo del sadomasoquismo, los disfraces, los juegos, la posición que te pones…

- (NOTA DE USER: Me siento muy rara escribiendo todo esto, disculpen por las molestias) -

Alemania parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, así que le proporcionó otro gran Falcon Punch a Prusia.

Alemania- ¡ITALIA, QUE ESAS COSAS SON PRIVADAS!

Italia *un poco asustada*- Ve~… perdón…

Alemania la abraza y le dice al oído: "Lo siento pequeña, no pretendía asustarte… solo digo que esas cosas mejor entre nosotros dos". Dicho esto empezaron a besarse.

Estuvieron así durante 10 minutos, hasta que Alemania se dio cuenta de que estaba yo (User) y Japón grabando todo y comiendo palomitas. Se iba a poner rojo de ira pero cuando Japón y User se dieron cuenta de que casi no quedaba nada para la terminación del video, nos fuimos al ordenador para pasarlo todo a un pendrive.

"Je… esto se lo venderé bien a Francia y a Hungría…"- Japón murmuraba. Era muy bonachón y todo eso, pero es un hacha en estas cosas.

*User se mete dentro de un arbusto para narrar lo que acontecía más tarde*

Alemania e Italia creían que estaban solos (nótese User dentro de un arbusto) y como estaban en la sala donde daban convenciones mundiales en un domingo, eso significaba que no iba a haber nadie… durante todo el día.

Las miradas pícaras entre Alemania e Italia se cruzaron y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Sus cuerpos se pegaron cada vez más cerca el uno del otro.

Alemania murmuró un "te quiero" en el oído de la italiana, y en menos de 5 minutos, el torso de Ludwig estaba lleno de chupetones- (WTF, ¿¡REALMENTE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO!?) Los dos estaban sin ninguna ropa encima de la mesa de juntas. Alemania no pudo reprimirse y tiró del cabello enrulado de Italia.

Ella gimió y en seguida se puso… bueno… "manos a la obra" Por favor, nótese que esta expresión es literal (If you know what I mean)

Y claro, User mirando todo esto desde un arbusto en la sala (¿Qué coño hace un arbusto en la sala?) Japón ahora también estaba en el arbusto. Le había dado tiempo a cargar la cámara para volver a grabar de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y aquel que había abierto la puerta pegó un alarido.

Alarido…

…

…Más bien fue algo como: "¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Romano había pillado infraganti a su hermana a los brazos de aquel bastardo-comedor-de-patatas (…es la primera vez que escribo patatas…) desnuda, y Ludwig también, evidentemente, estaba desnudo.

Claramente, Romano sabía la relación que tenía Italia con Alemania, pero nada más verle por la calle a aquel "estúpido rubio de ojos azules" le enervaba. Así que imagínense, queridos lectores, cómo de enfadado estaba Romano en ese momento.

Eso sí, Japón y User con palomitas, disfrutando del momento como en la parte más interesante de una peli. (Exacto, nadie se daba cuenta de que había un arbusto en medio de la sala. Bravo)

Romano empezó a andar lentamente hacia la pareja.

Italia- Ludwig, cariño, escúchame atentamente- susurró a Alemania.

Alemania *bastante acojonado, lo cual nunca se ha visto*- Di-dime…

Italia- ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Romano, al oír decir eso a Italia, aceleró como un guepardo y corrió hacia Alemania. Alemania dio un salto por encima de la mesa, colocándose como pudo los calzoncillos y salió dirigido hacia la ventana, la cual rompió al estilo de película estadounidense. Romano dio un salto a lo Matrix por encima del arbusto en el cual Japón abría otra bolsa de palomitas, corrió por toda la mesa, pisando múltiples papeles que antes estaban ordenados, ahora gracias a la tormenta llamada "cosa que corre gritando:¡ BASTARDOOOOOOOOO!" estaba todo hecho un desastre.

Alemania se perdió entre los árboles y Romano saltó por la misma ventana que había pasado Ludwig (cómo no, al estilo Matrix) y fue tras él.

En la sala de conferencias, tan solo estaba ya Ita-chan vistiéndose y diciendo tontamente "ve~" y User acabándose el último paquete de palomitas.

La sala se quedó en silencio y Kiku se fue otra vez a recargar la cámara. Como era un silencio un poco incómodo, User decidió romperlo.

User- Italia… ¿qué hubiese pasado si hubieses sido chico?

Italia- No sé… supongo que sería gay o el mejor amigo de Lud~… ¿Por qué haces esa pregunta tan rara?

User- Creo que las dos opciones son divertidas, siendo hombre o mujer… quizás en algún universo paralelo tú eres un hombre…

Italia- ¿¡Ve~!? No digas esas cosas, que me asustan…

Y como no, una vez apaciguado todo y reinando la paz, entró Prusia rompiéndola de la manera más basta posible.

Prusia- KESESESESE, AY QUE VER QUE SE TE DA MAL ESCRIBIR, ¿¡EH!?

User- Soy mala escribiendo y dibujando, te jodes =w= Yo lo hago porque me gusta

Prusia- Kesesesese… pero es que entraste en el principio de este fanfic diciendo no se qué de que hubiese pasado si ella fuese mujer, PERO ES QUE ELLA YA ES MUJER…

User- Déjalo, yo me entiendo sola… los lectores no sé si lo entenderán pero bueno…

Prusia- Kesesesese… seguro que de todas maneras esto no lo va a leer nadie, además está en español, no en inglés…

Italia- Ve~… no me estoy enterando de nada…

User- Jo, quiero finalizar este fanfic pero no sé como… Alemania está huyendo de Romano, Prusia está aquí haciendo el monserga, Italia no se entera de nada, Japón se ha llevado los videos, no me quedan palomitas… AY, QUÉ DURA ES LA "VÍAH".

Austria- Esta ya está delirando…

User- ¡AUSTRIA, MI SALVACIÓN! Dime, ¿cómo termino el fanfic?

Austria-… *se aleja sin decir nada y se va a tocar el piano*

Prusia- Kesesesese… menudo cobarde… ¡AH, YA SÉ, CUENTA UNA HISTORIA! UNA HISTORIA TAN AWESOME COMO YO.

User- Mira, por una vez en tu vida tienes una idea normal… a ver…

"Un día Turquía (sí, Turquía, fue aleatorio, DEAL WITH IT MOTHERFUCKERS) inventó una máquina. A Turquía se le fue el baifo y no sabía ni para que servía aquella máquina, solo sabía que causaría efecto en las personas de una manera extraña y aleatoria. Cuando iba a hacer una prueba poniendo a Gilbird y Pierre (era lo único que tenía a su disposición en ese momento) y justo iba a hacerla funcionar, Rusia y Bielorrusia pasaron por el medio de la acción de la máquina; Rusia estaba huyendo de Bielorrusia. Cuando la máquina hizo efecto en aquellos dos, de repente Rusia le dice a su hermana: BE ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA, DA? Y Bielorrusia empezó a huir de él. CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN".

Todos-…Pero qué… (Incluyendo Alemania y Romano que habían vuelto de su batalla y ahora estaban en periodo de paz)

Prusia- ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESA!?

Italia- Ve~… no lo entiendo muy bien… ¿Qué tiene que ver Turquía con todo eso?

Alemania- Está claro que lo ha hecho todo aleatoriamente…

User- VALE, SÍ, HE HECHO TODO EL FANFIC ALEATORIAMENTE Y ESA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN, Y COMO EN ESTE FANFIC MANDO YO, OS CONVIERTO A TODOS EN PECES DENTRO DE UNA BAÑERA.

Y así fue, ahora mismo son todos peces, dentro de la bañera de Inglaterra.

Sí, eso también fue aleatorio.

Lo siento porque os sangren los ojos después de leer este fanfic sin pies ni cabeza…

*Huye haciendo la croqueta*.

Si dejan una review seré muy feliz :D


End file.
